A Night to Remember: The Blue Dress
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Percy has an unexpected encounter at a party he is not happy to be attending. Gift for Mistymist. Part 1 of 3. PercyPansy.


_A/N – Happy Birthday __Mistymist!! I didn't think I was going to get this out on time but here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

A Night to Remember: The Blue Dress

* * *

Percy sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable straight back chair, cursing the moulded slat that rested directly against his spine; he was certain that when he looked in the mirror in the morning he would have a line of bruises down his back.

Looking down at the crystal goblet in his hand, he began to wonder, and not for the first time that evening, why he had given up alcohol in the first place. The amber liquid, which was cleverly disguised apple juice, reflected the dance floor and he remembered why.

His brothers, although at times he wished this wasn't so, were having a much better time then he was. Infact, if the laughter that filtered all the way to his dark, sheltered corner of the hall was any indication; they were having the time of their lives.

He was of course, referring to Fred and George, the infamous entrepreneurs and jokesters of the Wizarding World. The high pitch giggles of Fred's slightly bizarre yet undeniably beautiful date rang throughout the hall as the tall red head spun her around in a wide arch before dipping her low. George was, rather predicably trying to coerce several women into coming by the next day to check out the back of his store. They only behaved this way when they were drunk.

Percy resisted the urge to spin in his chair when the giggling came to an abrupt halt and the sounds of a petite body hitting the floor took over. He cringed at the hollow sound of her head hitting the floor boards and the gasps that followed. He no longer drunk for exactly the reason he was turning around to witness. Weasley men were notoriously clumsy when a bottle was pressed into their hand, and he was no exception.

He finally faced the dance floor and ogled the scene with the same detached curiosity that the rest of wallflowers and resting couples displayed. Several people rushed forward to Luna Lovegood's aid but she seemed to be fine, her tinkling laugh once again echoing up to the rafters as her lover, and his brother attempted to sweep his date off her feet and rush her to the hospital wing, screeching at the top of his lungs the word 'Emergency'.

Percy watched the overzealous public display until it was no longer visible but did not turn his back on the dance floor again. He grudgingly admitted, and only to himself, that the great hall of Hogwarts did look grand. With its false snow, charmed to fall from the rafters and no less than a dozen massive Christmas trees, all with their own family of cherubs, strung together with strings of fairy lights it was a charming winter wonderland – that would be if it were winter and it was Christmas.

If Percy Weasley hated anything more than getting drunk, it was getting drunk at a celebration as ludicrous as Christmas in July. Throw his idiotic brothers into the mix he would without a doubt develop one massive headache and a foul temper that could last for days. If he was one to believe in conspiracy theories he would without a doubt believe that the whole event had been set up for the express purpose of driving him insane.

He watched the happy couples spin along the highly polished floor, snow sprinkling down to decorate collars and fussy hairstyles and wondered how so many people could be so happy about carrying out a portraits wishes. His answer came when he saw his older brother Charlie lead his much younger girlfriend Hermione Granger out the massive double doors, no doubt intent on coercing her behind one of the many over grown hedges that littered the grounds. That was the answer, everyone was happy to return to the school so they could live out the fantasies they had harboured when they were students.

Of course, he being a Ministry Official would never dream of making such a fool of himself and risk being the subject of gossip. He found himself glaring at the doors as he remembered the howler that had been sent when he had rejected the invitation to Dumbledore's Christmas in July Birthday Extravaganza, every day he refused to attend without a life or death reason caused the howlers to become more frequent and much louder until he had no choice but to shake out his dress robes and follow his all too excited family to the blasted event.

His let his irritated gaze wash back over the dance floor, refusing to let his thoughts turn from what kind of crude and embarrassing acts his older sibling was likely doing behind a bush with a woman who deserved to be treated better but wouldn't listen to reason, at least not from him anyway. He watched as Bill twirled his beautiful blonde wife in his arms for a while, they at least seemed to be following protocol, refraining from committing an act as atrocious as grinding against each other like his youngest brother Ronald and his date (who he had failed to introduce) were doing by one of the Christmas trees.

It took him several moments to realise that he wasn't the only one who had noticed the couple acting no better than teenagers. He didn't recognise the slender woman, her long black hair hung in ringlets over her right shoulder, pooling in her lap, looking to be almost the same texture as her royal blue gown. Without realising what he was doing his eyes swept over her, starting at her feet, gently entwined at the ankles and encased in heels so thin and tall that he wondered how any human could walk in them. Her gown split almost to her hip, giving way to one equally long and slender creamy thigh, the colour of her skin compared to her gown was a stark contrast, something he inexplicably found himself wishing he could study up close.

It was as his gaze travelled up her slim waist and scoop neckline, allowing himself only a moment to glance at her bust which was pleasantly in proportion to the rest of her, that he made the mortifying discovery that his leisurely perusal had not gone unnoticed. He felt his face heat up as he met her eyes, so dark they matched the shade of her dress. He looked away surprised when he saw her mouth quirk in a knowing smile and her eyebrow raise in silent question.

He was painfully aware when her lithe frame slid into the chair next to his but he still refused to look at her.

"You look as bored as I feel," her low voice broke the silence. Percy didn't respond so she just continued.

"I don't recall ever seeing you around. What house were you in?" she asked, and Percy took note of the underlying sophistication he heard there.

"Gryffindor," he grunted, his face burning in embarrassment. He had never been good at talking to women, and beautiful women rendered him almost incoherent.

"Slytherin," she said, no prompting needed, "Although I think we can look past old house rivalries for the sake of being bored and miserable together," she laughed and he watched from the corner of his eye as she sipped from her glass of champagne. If he didn't know better he would have said that that action was a nervous gesture.

They watched the couples glide along the dance floor, becoming clumsier as they drank more. They both snickered when Ron's partner was rudely wrenched from his arms by a man who could only be her brother but neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor made a move, they both silently watched and laughed as Ron turned a vivid shade of red and stomped off.

"He was always such a prat," she snorted after he had left.

"He still is one," he replied, looking at her up close for the first time. She was even more breathtaking at this proximity. It was odd, how connected Percy suddenly felt to this beautiful Slytherin woman, how easy it was to sit in her company and not feel like he had to be charismatic or charming (neither of which he was on a normal day) and how nice it felt to share his displeasure with someone else who wasn't taken in by the bright lights and magic of it all. She, like he, could see this event for what it was – a pointless party for a senile portrait.

What happened next would become rather hazy in his memory. One minute he was laughing and sharing his own thoughts with the surprisingly witty woman and the next a delicate hand was brushing the side of his face, drawing his attention away from the dance floor and back to her face. He noticed a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, so faint you had to catch them in the right light to see them, and from there he was lost. He didn't know how his lips met hers, who initiated it or why they were even kissing, but they were and he had never felt anything like it.

He let the mysterious woman lead him from the sparkling Great Hall and out into the much colder, much darker entrance hall. Percy heard the sounds of other bodies in the dark and the faint laughter from the gardens outside, his squinted exploration of into the dark shadows was interrupted by the woman tugging on his hand and pulling toward the marble staircase, she looked back at him over her shoulder in question and he tripped over his feet to follow her.

He became so focused watching her hips sway above him as they climbed the stairs that he almost fell over and broke his nose when they reached the top and his feet continued to climb. Her echoing laughter told him that she didn't mind the attention but he flushed in embarrassment none the less.

They made their way swiftly through the halls, steadily climbing staircases and taking hidden doors, she seemed to have a destination in mind but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just where that may be. She led him to the fifth floor and stopped at the fourth door along. To the left was a statue he remembered as Boris the Bewildered and suddenly he realized she had led him to the Prefects bathroom.

She bit her lip and smiled back at him as she went to reach for the door handle. She rattled it once before her smile faded and she swore colorfully, reaching down the front of her dress she pulled out her wand, slowly inch by inch. Percy gulped at the seductive display and felt his pants become extremely uncomfortable; flicking her wand at the door produced no results and she swore again. Percy felt a jolt in his lower regions every time this amazing creature opened her mouth, he was so focused on just staring at her that he didn't realize she was trying to unlock a door that could only open with the right password.

"Password" he croaked.

"Oh", she pouted, looking around the hallway, her eyes lighting on the door two steps down. She tugged him toward it and he had no choice but to follow when she took over and shoved him inside, following him in and closing the door behind her. She slowly backed him into the wall, knocking a bucket and two brooms over in the process, it was so dark that he couldn't see his own hands let alone the woman who had suddenly grabbed hold of them and were slipping them around her waist. He felt her hands go to his neck and her hot breath ghost over his lips.

"How about we make this a night to remember?" she whispered, so close he followed the rise and fall over her lips with his own. He nodded mutely, unable to form words before letting her take over again, her tongue plunging into his mouth, inviting him to play. It took only the first brush of her tongue against his to get him to respond and soon it was he who had taken over, spinning them so that she was the one pinned against the wall and he was the one in control.

His hands slipped lower, rolling down her hips and finding the twin slits in her gown, her flesh hot against his palms. She in turn moved her hands from behind his neck to clutch at his shoulders and collar, trying to find the perfect resting place. Her restless movements resulted in his buttons being undone and her fingers slipping beneath the fabric, caressing and arousing.

He ground his pelvis into her, finding ways to make her gasp. Soon even that wasn't enough and he picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, the front panel of her dress draping over his arm so that the tiny scrap of fabric she called underwear was exposed.

She braced herself against the wall and ran her palms down his exposed chest, her fingers splaying over tight muscles until she reached his belt and gave a sharp tug. They cried out against each others lips when her fingers brushed against his arousal causing him to buck against her core. It was his turn to swear as she finally released him from the tight confines and gripped him firmly between them.

With one hand on his shoulder and one hand pumping him in time to his thrusting tongue they were both soon panting with exertion. She moaned when he bit down on her lip and his whole body tensed, she gave his base an extra squeeze and that was all it took for him to release his seed into her hand. He let out a low guttural groan and practically collapsed against her chest, resting his head in the crook of her neck and kissing her shoulder in appreciation.

After a few moments he let her slip down his body, her heels making twin clicks on the floor, she wobbled and would have fallen if he had not been standing so close. Lifting his head from her creamy shoulder he began to kiss her again, his hands moving up her still exposed thighs, eliciting shivers from her.

His movements became less hurried and almost worshipful; he drank from her lips and caressed her through the thin fabric of her underwear until she was moaning and shifting restlessly against his hand, silently begging him for more. She was not disappointed when she felt the elastic moved to the side and his probing fingers against her core.

He found her wet and ready for him so he removed his fingers and turned her around to face the wall, shifting his hips and allowing his growing erection to rest against her. She cried out at the new sensations, desperate now for the release she had yet to find. He brushed his hard length against her tight bud and she scraped her nails against the wall, looking for something to hold on to.

"Please," she whimpered, looking back at his tense face and finding him looking down at her writhing body in contemplation. Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze and he smiled down at her before gripping her hips again and guiding himself into her tight sheath.

It was almost more than either of them could handle, and she rocked back against him, needing to feel all of him. He held back and teased her, inching in but withdrawing almost immediately until she was practically begging him to take her. He caressed her silk covered back before fully plunging into her, she cried out as she took him as far as she could, loving the feeling of fullness this position allowed them.

He freely took what she offered and gave her so much in return. Within in moments he was thrusting into her with abandon, drawing mewls of pleasure and causing beads of sweat to fun down his forehead and his glasses to slide down his nose. She seem to take delight when he angled his thrusts upward and after several minutes of what could only be described as the best shag of his life he felt her inner muscles begin to tighten and convulse around his rigid member.

Her milking clasps drew his orgasm on quickly, he felt himself go rigid once again before his release washed over him and he became only aware of the amazing woman beneath him. He leant over her heaving body, kissing her bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around waist to hold her up when her legs began to buckle. It was another minute before he worked up the strength to raise them into a standing position and yet another before he withdrew from her warm body and she was able to spin in his arms.

They could have stayed in the cramped cupboard all night, snogging to their hearts content if the shouting that they had been ignoring hadn't come to an abrupt halt and light had not flooded into the less than romantic room. Percy dropped his arms from the raven haired woman and did his pants up in record time before turning to confront their intruder.

"Percy!" a familiar voice cried in surprise before practically screeching "Parkinson!"

"Parkinson?" Percy frowned, recognising the name but unable to identify why, the woman in question lifted her chin and straightened her hair in silent challenge. It was that look that finally tipped him off, he had seen that very dignified look on her father, Joseph Parkinson got just before he attempted to pass a new bill before the Ministry. He had just shagged none other than Pansy Parkinson. George however seemed to be over his own shock at that discover and was suddenly looking around the small utility cupboard with a determined look on his face.

"Percy?" Pansy asked, her demeanour screaming confidence but her eyes revealing just how insecure she was suddenly feeling. Percy looked at the woman he had only ever heard about but had never spoken to before. He should have recognised her from the Daily Prophets society pages, should have recognised her as the woman whose name they practically spat with contempt but he hadn't and at that very moment he didn't care. He stared at her a moment longer before turning back to his younger brother with impatience.

"Is there anything we can help you with George?" he asked so suddenly that when George tried to straighten up he hit his head on a shelf.

"Yes! I need a red flower with blue leaves, have you seen one?" he asked, latching onto his brothers arm. Percy shook him off and made a show of straightening his robes.

"Try the Greenhouse Weasley," Pansy sneered, pointing out the door. George stared at her a moment wide eyed before rushing forth and kissing her loudly on the cheek.

"You are a genius. Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he yelled, running from the room and chanting '_red flower, blue leaves'_.

Percy turned back to Pansy and watched as she wiped the slobber from her cheek, he couldn't help but smile.

"Pansy?" he asked, tugging at his collar, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"Yes Percy?" she responded, dropping her hand from her face slowly and staring back at him wide eyed. He cleared his throat.

"Would you … that is to say, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you …" he coughed to cover his sudden blush.

"Yes?" she bit her lip to cover her smile.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime next week?" he asked in a rush, "with me that is?" he added in the end.

Pansy slowly approached him and he once again backed in the wall. She closed the door on her way toward him and gave him a teasing smile.

"I would love to go to dinner with you," she smiled, running her hands up and down his chest and shimmying as close to him as she could get, her lips brushing against his throat.

"Pansy?" he croaked, as she began to undo the rest of his buttons, kissing her way down toward his waist band.

"Yes?" she asked once she had dropped to her knees.

"Can you wear that dress too?" he asked. Her ringing laugh could be heard down the hallway.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
